


Softest Hands

by acidhairs



Series: Coming Up For Breath [1]
Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, jihope - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dominance, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Park Jimin, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, blowjob, hopemin - Freeform, jhope has had it, jhope is obsessed with jimin, jihope - Freeform, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: It’s not like Hoseok is wants to choke Jimin. But Hoseok wants to choke Jimin.





	Softest Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, this is my first ever j-hope/jimin fic but i really needed to get it out of my system since j-hope so clearly has a neck kink and just really wants to see jimin come undone and NO ONE CAN CHANGE MY MIND. he's a dom and i will fight everyone who says differently. i kinda wanna write more of these with some of the other members as well so stay tuned for that (the series will be linked below). anywho, i hope u enjoy this, it's pure sin and filth, i'm gonna go meet satan now xx

 ((This whole work was basically inspired by nothing but this iconic Jihope moment so here you go, now you can enjoy it too.))

***

Hoseok's knee was bobbing up and down at a quick pace. Deep breaths were slowly flowing in and out of his mouth while his eyes were resting heavily on the images unfolding at the other end of the room. It's not like it was particularly interesting or shocking, rather the complete opposite actually. Yet it once again had Hoseok's blood stirring, pumping through his veins like boiling water and making his head dizzy with all the fantasies that had been building up for years now.

Jimin was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the brightly lit mirror, two of their make-up artists painting his eyebrows and blow-drying his hair. They had only just arrived at their photo shoot but Hoseok had been the first to get his outfit changed and hair styled, so he and Yoongi were already sitting on the couch, waiting for the others to finish. Yoongi was buried nose-deep in the screen of his phone and no one else was really paying attention to Hoseok – probably for the better. If they had they would have definitely noticed that something was going on.

Hoseok let his tongue glide over his lips in a quick motion, still locking eyes with Jimin across the room. The boy had his head tilted back ever so lightly, making his striped shirt slowly slide down his left shoulder and revealing a pale collarbone casting a shadow against the crook of his neck. Hoseok swallowed dryly, letting another hot breath slide out between his thin lips and readjusted himself on the couch.

A quizzical smirk flashed across Jimin's face as their make-up artist started to apply foundation to his neck. Hoseok watched as the soft sponge slowly dragged over the younger boy's jugular, down to where his clavicles met, back up again to the small space between his earlobe and the back of his skull. A thin sheen of foundation was now glistening on the soft skin of Jimin's throat, making it look like the boy was sweating just enough to make the soft light of the rooms reflect on the column of this neck. Hoseok could feel his eyes beginning to water at the intensity of his stare.

Jimin's smile seemed almost painted on as he let his head roll back further, the lack of a headrest making it loll over the edge of the chair. The motion made the blue veins of his throat almost protrude out of his ivory skin, muscles twitching under the strain of keeping his head from falling off of the chair. Eyes hooded and lips pursed into a grin, Jimin slowly turned his head so his eyes met Hoseok's again. The older one could feel his throat click as his fingernails dug deeper into the soft skin of his palms. He knew he should have snapped out of it long ago since he was halfway down the path of popping a boner in his dressing pants right before their shoot but with Jimin, _little fucking tease Park Jimin_ , showing off, displaying, yes, practically _serving_ him the delicate curves and lines of his neck on a silver tray, Hoseok could feel his self-restraint crumbling. Quickly.

Another brush, this time loaded with powder, was now dragged down Jimin's neck with care, mattening the skin that had just shone so perfectly under the mirror's lights. Hoseok followed the motions with his eyes as it glid over Jimin's chin, down to his adam's apple and over the top part of his chest. His fingers were tracing the same patterns into the linen of the couch without him even noticing. Hoseok almost swallowed his own tongue when Jimin, _that little brat_ , let his head fall back again, emitting a small, breathy laugh and quickly snapping his neck from side to side in order to crack it. The sound was barely audible but to Hoseok's ears, it was like nails against a chalkboard. He could feel goosebumps erupting all over the skin down his back and arms.

"You look like a character from a royals movie."

Hoseok almost jumped out of his own skin at Jin's words. He blinked rapidly, suddenly growing all too aware of his dry eyes.

"Um, what?", he rasped, voice cracking in the middle of the question as he tore his gaze away from a now giggling Jimin. _Absolute fucking brat, how dare he_.

"You know, one of those movies with the people with the huge wigs and powdered faces. You look like them with that shirt you're wearing", Jin continued, gesturing Hoseok to move to the side so he could sit down as well.

"Yeah, sure, hyung", the younger one mumbled out, clearing his throat and forcing himself to stare at this own hands. They were shaking just slightly and he clenched them back into fists. _That little shit_.

"Are you even listening to me?", Jin complained, pinching Hoseok's arm.

Without even hesitating, the younger man's hand snapped up, grabbing Jin's wrist before the older could pull back. Hoseok sucked in a short breath and let his eyes slip shut, the patch of skin that Jin had just pinched still tickling with the sensation.

"Don't do that", Hoseok whispered. "Please", he added, realising how harsh he had just sounded.

"Excuse me?", Jin said, eyes wide and voice growing louder. "Who's the older one here?", he yelled, pulling his wrist out of Hoseok's iron grip.

"I'm so-", Hoseok started, trying to prevent Jin from making a fuss about it. Before he could finish, however, he was interrupted by someone else plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Hobi-hyung seems a little worked up today, don't you think?", Jimin's sweet voice cooed next to Hoseok.

The older boys both turned their heads to look at him. Hoseok could feel the temperature of his blood rising again, his nostrils flaring as Jimin shot him a cheeky stare.

"How would you know, you just got here", Jin muttered, getting back up to sit next to Yoongi instead.

"That's right, _Jimin_. How would _you_ know?", Hoseok repeated Jin's question mockingly, cocking up an eyebrow while instinctively leaning closer to the younger boy. Jimin smiled.

"Intuition", he shrugged, crossing his leg over the other and resting his elbow on the back of the couch to put his head in his hand. He lifted his other arm and let it fall back down on Hoseok's knee without any hesitation. Hoseok's eyes immediately darted down to Jimin's fingers that started drumming a slow pattern into the rough material of his pants. _I'm going to end you_.

Before Hoseok could make the final move and slap that stupid, cocky smile off of Jimin's face, the rest of the members started to gather around the couch and the photographer started talking to them about today's shoot. Jimin flashed Hoseok another toothy grin and then turned his body in the direction of the camera. Hoseok could feel his jaw tensing up as he did the same, trying to rid his brain of all the  _tackle him, pin him down, ravish him_ thoughts. To no one's surprise, it wasn't really working.

At this point, Jimin had probably already forgotten about their little game but Hoseok was still painfully aware of every small move the younger boy made beside him. He tried his best to keep up his smile and look towards the camera. It almost worked. Almost.

"Jimin, could you put your arm over the other boy's shoulders?", the photographer said, gesturing towards Jimin with his head.

Hoseok could feel the younger boy move beside him as he slid his arm across the back of the couch, slowly resting it on Hoseok's right shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jimin's head turning and his eyes scanning over his face. _Don't do it_. He could feel the muscles in his shoulder twitch. _Don't look_. And then he was turning his head.

Hoseok's gaze flickered down to Jimin's mouth, plush lips opened every so slightly so that the older boy could feel his warm breath ghosting over his own cheeks. His eyes darted back up to meet Jimin's for a brief second, just before the younger boy let his own wander over Hoseok's face, down to his parted lips. _Fuck, he's so close_. Hoseok could feel the lump in his throat growing bigger as he stared while Jimin's neck twitched for a short moment. If he leaned in just a little bit more, just a tiny move, he'd be able to sink his teeth-

"Jimin, the other arm as well, please", the photographer's voice cut through the air like a knife, making Hoseok snap out of his trance for the second time this day. _Goddamnit_.

This time, Jimin seemed to have been caught off guard as well, as he slowly turned his head back to the direction of the camera, mouth still agape and eyes oddly glazed. Or maybe Hoseok was just imagining that?

"Sorry, what?", Jimin asked, voice almost sounding like a hiccup.

"Your other arm. Over Yoongi's shoulder. Please pay attention", the photographer replied, growing impatient with Jimin's confusion. _Don't talk to him that way_.

"I'm sorry?", the photographer asked. Hoseok blinked confusedly for a second. He looked around the room and everyone was staring at him. He couldn't help but notice Jimin's flushed expression.

"I ... um, what?", he stuttered, still confused as to why everyone had gone silent.

"I think Hobi was just thinking out loud, right?", Namjoon laughed, shooting Hoseok a warning glance. _Jesus, what's wrong with me?_  Hoseok nodded his head quickly, an awkward smile spreading over his lips.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I got mixed up with my thoughts", he mumbled, lifting his hand apologetically. The photographer just shook his head and waved it off.

"You're good to go now anyway. Thank you", he mumbled, turning around on his heel and walking towards the door.

Hoseok was still a little confused as to how he had managed not to notice that he had, in fact, said out loud what he had only meant to think but before the embarrassment could flood his system, he felt a small hand on his thigh.

"Thanks, hyung", Jimin's voice whispered into his ear, hot breath flowing down the side of Hoseok's neck, shooting sparks straight down to his lower abdomen. He could feel the younger's small fingers give his knee a small squeeze. Hoseok's eyes slipped shut for a brief second, expecting Jimin to just get up and leave any second now, so he could finally breathe again after what felt like an eternity of tension. He choked back a gasp when he suddenly felt Jimin's hand brush up further towards his crotch, fingers grazing over his zipper, thumb pressing into the button of his pants.

"Seriously ... thank you", Jimin repeated, voice almost inaudible and Hoseok could swear that he had just felt the boy's lips brush against the shell of his ear. His eyes shot open when Jimin pressed his palm down just below the hem of his pants, instantly grabbing his wrist and jerking it up into the air.

"What do you think you're doing?", he hissed, shooting the younger boy an angry glare.

Jimin let his tongue slide out of his mouth, over his lips, tucking the lower one between his teeth. _God, that mouth_.

"Just saying thank you, hyung", Jimin smiled, innocent look plastered back onto his face in an instant as he pulled his hand out of Hoseok's grip, bouncing off the couch and slowly strolling over to where Tae and Jungkook were getting changed back into their normal clothes. _Oh, hell no_.

Hoseok was quick to get back up, catching up to Jimin and pulling him to the side. The younger boy let out a surprised yelp at the harshness of the action but Hoseok could have cared less.

"This is a game to you, isn't it, Jimin-ah?", he growled, tightening the grip around Jimin's arm. Jimin's eyes went really big, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. A smirk hushed over Hoseok's lips.

"Oh, now you're all flustered? What about before, when you were about to shove your hands down my pants, hm?", he continued, ushering Jimin closer to the bathroom door. He could see Jimin's eyes, nervously darting back and forth between the other members, still busy with changing their clothes and Hoseok, who continued to eye him like a hawk.

"Well, you l-liked it, right? I just-", Jimin spluttered, breath visibly hitching in his throat with how close Hoseok had gotten to his face. It wasn't the first time they had fooled around like this and not even remotely the first time Jimin had managed to get his hyung all worked up. But it was always in good fun, right? Just innocent banter. Right?

" _I_ liked it? What about you?", the older one whispered, his chest so close to Jimin's that the younger boy had to press himself back into the bathroom door in order to avoid colliding with him. His face was flushed with the loveliest pink colour, lips quivering ever so lightly with the proximity of the other. _Kiss him_.

He didn't. Instead, he reached out to twist the knob, clicking the door open behind Jimin.

"Inside", he hissed, nudging Jimin's hip with his hand, forcing the younger one to take a step back into the room. Before Jimin could protest, Hoseok had pushed him all the way in and closed the door behind them. For a brief moment, they both just stood there, breathing heavily and staring at each other. _We've never been alone like this before_.

"Why do you always do that?", Hoseok asked, hands clutching the door frame to prevent himself from clutching the boy in front of him.

"Do what?", Jimin shot back, cocking his head to the side, the beginning of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"You know what I mean, you're always so ...", Hoseok breathed, bringing up his hand to rub his face, letting out a strained breath. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before opening them and taking a step closer into Jimin's direction. The younger boy swallowed audibly.

"So ...?", Jimin dug deeper, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it, wanting to see Hoseok spell it out.

Instead of an answer, the older one moved even closer, forcing Jimin back against the sink, the cold porcelain colliding with his back. Jimin could feel his heart in his throat as Hoseok reached his hand up. He left it to hover right beside Jimin's head for a second before he slowly placed it against the boy's face, tilting his head to the left. The younger boy's breath quickened as Hoseok's fingertips stroked down his throat, from his jawline to where his shoulder connected with his neck. Goosebumps followed the exact line of his hyung's featherlight touch and Jimin's eyes slipped shut. It was barely anything but the intensity of the moment had his head spinning. This had never happened before.

"You have no idea, do you?", Hoseok's voice rumbled through his chest, sending vibrations up and down Jimin's body as the older boy's body almost pressed against his own. Jimin didn't answer because he was scared his voice would crack under the pressure.

"The things I want to do ...", Hoseok continued, his other hand now ghosting up Jimin's side, slowly pulling up his shirt with the motion. The younger one could feel his knuckles going white with how hard he was gripping the edge of the sink.

"Yeah?", Jimin eventually managed to get out, voice sounding way higher and desperate than intended. He tilted his head even more to the side, daring, hoping. Hoseok's mouth was so close to his throat he could feel every small breath the older boy took. Hoseok brought his thumb to Jimin's Adam's apple, softly pushing down and dragging it over the small bulge. 

Jimin whimpered. Fucking _whimpered_ , like a little puppy, the vibrations of the sound tickling the tip of Hoseok's finger. _Now_.

Hoseok rushed forward, closing what little distance had been left between them, slotting his leg between Jimin's shaking ones and pressing his lips against the younger's throat. Another whine bubbled up in Jimin's mouth, his hands shooting up to knot themselves into the velvety material of Hoseok's blue blazer. The older boy's mouth was everywhere, travelling over Jimin's jawline, down the column of his neck and over his jugular, leaving small nibbles along the way.

"Hobi", Jimin breathed out, hips twitching while he struggled to keep his eyes open. Hoseok didn't respond but simply continued his actions, moving to the other side of Jimin's neck. The younger one let his head loll to the other side, one hand coming up to grab a hold of his hyung's hair, pushing his head closer. Hoseok tightened the grip around Jimin's waist. _More_.

Hoseok pulled away, not without noticing the many small bruises that now littered Jimin's neck which sent another hot wave down his body. His eyes met Jimin's and Hoseok would be lying if he said that what was in front of him wasn't the most spectacular sight ever. Jimin's cheeks were flushed with a deep red, lips swollen with how much he had been biting them and eyes drowning in pools of black. Small breaths were escaping his mouth as he started back at the older boy. Waiting.

"Not so much of a tease anymore now, are we?", Hoseok grinned, sliding his hand up Jimin's shirt to massage small circles into the younger boy's skin. It was like Jimin couldn't even help the noises that were escaping his throat. Of course, he had been doing all these things on purpose but never in a million years would he have thought that Hoseok, sweet, funny, bubbly Hoseok would actually _react_ to any of it.

"I got what I wanted, so why bother?", he breathed, new found confidence making him smile again. Hoseok bit down on Jimin's neck. Hard. _Wrong answer_.

Jimin whelped, knees going weak with the sudden action. Hoseok pressed his hips back into the sink, bringing his hands up to the collar of Jimin's shirt right afterwards.

"Did no one ever tell you that you're not supposed to be a cocky little shit when talking to your hyung?", he whispered, mouth mere centimetres away from Jimin's. His face was so close that the younger boy almost went cross-eyed with the effort of staring back at him.

 "I thought that's what you liked", Jimin fired back but the crack in his voice gave away that he already knew this was a battle he was going to lose. So be it.

"God, just- just shut up for once, will you? Just shut it", Hoseok hissed, his hands tightening around Jimin's shirt, pulling it down to reveal more of the boy's chest.

There was a short second of silence. The calm before the storm. Like in the movies, just before it all crashes and crumbles.

"Make me."

In a hurl of limbs, clothes and Jimin's surprised gasp, Hoseok pulled the younger boy away from the sink, slamming him against the wall and smashing their lips together. Jimin's head was spinning and he tried to hold onto something to keep him from toppling over but Hoseok was quick enough to push him into the wall with his body, sliding both his hands under Jimin's shirt to dig his nails into the soft skin of his hips.

A soft moan vibrated against Hoseok's lips and he grinned into the kiss, rolling his body into Jimin's small frame. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't already half hard in his pants but Jimin, _young, innocent, bratty Park Jimin_ , was already way ahead of him. Hoseok could feel the hard outline of his dick against his thigh, only urging him on to press closer against the boy's body. Jimin's eyes slipped shut with a silent moan, plush mouth making it oh too inviting for Hoseok to bite down on his bottom lip.

Jimin let his head thump back against the wall, this time letting an audible groan slip and burying his head in the older boy's soft locks again. Hoseok pulled the younger boy's slim frame against his own, only to push both of them back into the wall. Jimin let out a soft whimper at the harsh intrusion.

"They're going to hear you", Hoseok whispered against his lips, hips grinding forward at the thought of it. Jimin's breath hitched in his throat, partly because of what the older boy had just said but mainly because of the delicious friction. 

"We can't let that happen now, can we, Jimin?", Hoseok continued, slowly bringing both his hands up to Jimin's chest, fingertips softly grazing the tender skin of the younger boy's neck.

"Answer me", he whispered, eye's searching Jimin's while his hands slowly started to tighten around his throat.

Jimin gave the slightest nod, not daring to move too much to make sure Hoseok's hands would stay exactly where they were. He could feel the older boy's thumbs pressing back into his Adam's apple again while his other fingers closed tighter around the back of his neck. Jimin's eyes slipped shut and his mouth hung open with a silent groan as he could feel his windpipes being squeezed, making it harder to breathe.

Hoseok's hot breath ghosted over his lips, hitting his face and Jimin subconsciously licked his lips. Hoseok had to bite back a grown at the intoxicating image.

"God, you look so pretty like this, Jimin-ah", he panted, hands squeezing just a litter tighter, feeling Jimin's pulse thud against the pad of his thumb. It was fluttering like a little bird. _Fuck_.

The younger one let out a strained gargle at the praise, eyes rolling into the back of his head and hips jutting forward. He felt hot and cold at the same time, so desperate to be touched but not wanting those hands to leave his neck. They hadn't even been in this room for two minutes and he could already feel the heat starting to coil in his lower abdomen.

Hoseok grinned at the boy's reaction, watching as his face flushed even redder, swollen cheeks making it look even softer than it normally did.

"Like being called pretty, hm?"

Another strained moan sounded through Jimin's chest, quickly dying off where Hoseok's fingers were preventing it from leaving his throat. Jimin could feel the blood rushing through his ears, head going dizzy with the lack of oxygen. His hips were moving on their own accord, Hoseok's leg still nestled between his own. _God, he loves it_.

"Such a pretty boy", Hoseok mumbled, lips gently brushing over the corner of Jimin's mouth. Before he could say another word, Jimin's body lunged forward, hands jerking up and slamming back into the wall while his head went limp in Hoseok's hands, lolling to the side. The older one was quick to let go of Jimin's throat to clasp a large hand over his mouth, feeling the boys loud moan vibrate against his palm. Jimin's shoulders were shaking and Hoseok could feel him go pliant in his hold. _Holy shit_.

"Did you just-", he asked, voice cracking while he stared at Jimin incredulously. The boy's chest was still falling up and down quickly with heavy breaths heaving in and out of his mouth. When his glazed over eyes finally met Hoseok's, a shy, almost embarrassed smile hushed over his pink lips.

"Yeah", Jimin managed to rasp out, voice nothing more but a whisper after just having his air supply cut off by the older's hands.

"Oh God", Hoseok growled, ears filling with white noise and the knot it his stomach growing to tight he thought it was going to snap right there and then. He let go of Jimin's small body which caused the boy to slide down the bathroom wall, hitting the floor with a silent thump. Jimin lifted his head, dark eyes framed by pretty eyelashes staring up at Hoseok. With two quick movements, the older one had unbuckled his belt and pulled his briefs down. His other hand reached out to pull Jimin's head closer. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

"Open", he pressed out, his vision almost going white with how close he was. Jimin immediately complied, jaw falling open and his tongue peeking out just a little bit. A small string of saliva flowed out of the corner of his mouth down his chin but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Hoseok was jerking himself off at a rapid pace, chasing nothing but his release, finally, _finally_ , after waiting for so long, _so god damn long_.

Jimin's little hand came to rest on Hoseok's thigh as he moved his head just a little bit closer, so the tip of the older boy's dick nudged his lower lip, a small drop of precum rolling down onto his tongue. Jimin groaned at the new feeling, fingernails scratching over the material of Hoseok's pants.

"Sh- _it_ ", Hoseok moaned brokenly, hips jerking forward at the soft feeling of Jimin's lips around him as he came, hand squeezing hard around his dick and his head falling forward onto his own chest. Jimin flinched a little at the warm wetness hitting his face. A bitter taste spread across his tongue and he scrunched up his nose. Hoseok couldn't help but let out a small, light-headed giggle at the boy's face.

"Not the best, huh?", he muttered, letting his thumb swipe over Jimin's lip and collecting some of it on his finger.

Jimin smirked a little, holding Hoseok's hand in place and let his tongue slip out to suck the digit back into his mouth.

"Not the worst either", he replied, letting go of the finger with a small plop. _Fucking tease_.

Before Hoseok could answer or go back to choking the smile off of Jimin's flushed face, a loud knock sounded against the bathroom door.

"Hobi, are you in there? Have you seen Jimin? We're leaving", Namjoon's voice sounded from the other side of the door. _Oops_.

They both looked at each other, mildly terrified, as Hoseok made sure to tuck himself back into his pants quickly, helping Jimin up right afterwards. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as his gaze flickered towards the door nervously.

"Good luck explaining that one", Jimin giggled as Hoseok reached out his shaky hand to open the door.

 _Brat_.


End file.
